Mickey Mania 7
Mickey Mania 7 (米奇吉鼠) is a pirated port of ''Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse'', released on the Famicom. It was developed by Ei-How Yang in 1996 and is the second game the developed for J.Y. Company. Overview The port follows the original game but it is incomplete and many sequences of levels are missing, much like the ''Super Mario World'' port made by Hummer Team. The game includes 5 stages, each one taken from the original game, divided into 10 sequences. However, some sequences are missing: #The Elevator (The Mad Doctor) #The Acid Pits (The Mad Doctor) #The Mad Doctor's Lab (The Mad Doctor) #The Moose Chase (Moose Hunters) #The entire Lonesome Ghosts level #The Giant's Cave (Mickey and the Beanstalk) #The Giant's Table (Mickey and the Beanstalk) #The first segments of The Prince and the Pauper #The Lava Pits 2 (The Prince and the Pauper) #The exclusive Mega Drive sequence from The Mad Doctor #The Sega Mega-CD exclusive boss fight against Pete before the final boss. The game uses the same physics as Super Donkey Kong and Contra Spirits. The sprites are notably squished, like ''Earthworm Jim 2'' and Earthworm Jim 3, and Mickey appears shorter when he gets hurt or dies. The sound engine is also the same between these 3 games and they share the same sound effects in the PRG. They can be accessed by hacking (for Mickey Mania), going in the options (Contra Spirits) or using 2 Game Genie codes (Super Donkey Kong). Hacks and alternate Names There is a hack of this same game, its China Rabbit Baby / King Rabbit. The only difference in China Rabbit Baby is the main character, who is replaced by Buster Bunny from ''Tiny Toon Adventures'', probably from the SNES title [[Wikipedia:Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose!|''Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose!]]. The hitbox was updated to match the new sprite of the main character. Also, one of the animations with the pencil is not used anymore, only the walking animation is present (Mickey looking at his watch in ''Mickey Mania 7). There is also another hack, whose hacker or developer was unknown, Its called "Super Mickey Mania" according to the cartridge, which says that in Japanese and written with marker. The only difference in this one, its that the game now has the right title screen music (which caused that when you start a level, there's no music) and the "7" is removed from the title screen, and the J.Y. logo code is removed. Other than that, there is no more difference. This was discovered by a Japanese who owned the copy. Codes *'J.Y. Company Logo': It can be accessed by pressing Up X4, Down X4, Left X2, and Right X2 on the title screen. If the player messes up, the game will reset the code so they can try again. It is the same code for China Rabbit Baby. The logo and the combination is exactly the same in Contra Spirits. *'Level Select': On the title screen, press Select, A'', and ''B at the same time, and a level select will appear. *If the player use the Game Genie Code that allows the player to enter the level select screen on Toy Story, Mickey Mania 7 does not play. (Only known on Nestopia) Trivia *This game appears to be ported from the SNES version of the original game as it includes the loading screen, animation, and music from that version between screens. However, the loading screen is considered unnecessary by many players and is a mere filler. It is also possible that the game is a port of, and meant to coincide with the release of the PlayStation version as that was released the same year and also has these features (or probably the port is loosely based off the Mega CD version). Gallery JY-077 fc cf.jpg|Original print. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Platform games Category:Ei-How Yang Category:J.Y. Company Category:1996 video games Category:Cartoon games Category:Disney games Category:Based on a TV Show